Herve Pichon
Herve Pichon is an eighth grader (ninth grader in season 3 onwards) at Kadic and a classmate to the Lyoko Warriors. He is the second-in-command of Sissi's Gang, and sometimes even the boss in times of emergency when Sissi proves to be incompetent, as he is obviously the most intelligent in their group. Herve is also in love with Sissi, although he can't tell her because she has crushes on various people including Ulrich and Theo Gauthier. Biography In The Robots, he built a hummingbird robot to help Team Lyoko take down a robot X.A.N.A. had created. Unfortunately, he seemed to have lost his memory after a time reversion occurred. He also designed the Iron Sissi for the Annual Robot Competition, a tribute to Sissi. He lost because he broke the contest rules by concealing a weapon inside the robot. In Lyoko Minus One, he ran for Class Representative on Sissi's request against Jeremie and Odd. It is shown that Herve did not want the postision and was doing it because Sissi told him to. Herve did not have any well thought out ideas, nor was he able to connect to the student body, which is what caused him to lose the election. In Replika, Herve and Nicholas follow Odd and Aelita to the factory in order to discover their secret. When Herve tries to climb down the rope, he is very scared and says that he is crazy about Sissi, and later tells Nicholas not to tell Sissi about what he said. Herve and Nicholas don't discover the secret, but instead, Odd and Aelita make a fake kiss just to get them away from the factory. The next day, he and Nicholas tell Sissi about what they sees in the factory, but she doesn't believe it; Odd and Aelita are cousins. Herb then slapped by Sissi after she seeing Odd and Aelita are still fighting. Personality Herve is generally a very sour person, who is competitive and sometimes violent, and extremely easy to anger. Herve's anger most likely comes from the fact that the girl of his dreams is rude to him and wants another guy. He is incredibly smart in classes and is one of Ms.Hertz's best students. Herve, however, is jealous that Jeremie always outsmarts him in class. Herb also has claustrophobia (phobia against tight and closed rooms), as seen in Claustrophobia. Even though he is in Sissi's gang, it is shown that he is pretty unpopular in the school. Herve's face is covered in pimples, and he often complains about it. But on some occasions, his face is drawn without the acne. He is also very easy to scare, just like Sissi and Nicholas as well. Relationship with other characters Lyoko warriors Herve is shown to openly hate the Lyoko warriors, particulary Ulrich and Jeremie. Herve hates Jeremie due to the fact that he constantly outsmarts him in and out of class, and he hates Ulrich for the simple fact that Sissi loves Ulrich and not him. This infuriates Herve because Ulrich does not return the feelings and constantly talks down to her. Sissi's Gang Herve is best friends with Nicholas, and is most likely the reason that the latter joined Sissi's gang. He and Nicholas usually get along very well. Nicholas and Herve are shown to be great friends and often work well togther to complete thier goals. While he is not as brave as Nicholas, Herve is willing to do anything to keep Sissi safe. Herve loves Sissi with a dying passion, and is willing to do almost anything for her. Sissi knows this and constantly uses Herve to do what ever she wants. Herve often goes to Sissi for help with solving problems, but she usually yells at him to bother someone else, or ignores him. He spends most of his spare time trying to think of ways to impress Sissi, which usually fail, but his determination rarely falters, which will probably lead either to his complete success, or his downfall. Faculty of Kadic Ms. Hertz's believes that Herve is one of her best and brightest students. Jim, has been shown to dislike Herve for playing pratical jokes on him. Powers/ abilities or skills While Herve has never been on Lyoko, he does have a few skills in the real world. *Herve is excellent with computers, and he was able to hack Jeremie's desktop at Kadic acadamy for Sissi. *Herve is incredibly smart and has outsmarted Jeremie on a few occasions. *Herve is gifted in building basic robots, and was able to build a humming bird robot that was able to take out X.A.N.A.'s combat robot. *Herve claims to be able to hold his own in a fight, but as of now he has yet to prove it. Trivia *The French spelling of his name is Hervé. **Sometimes, his name is spelled Herb. *In the French version of Code Lyoko, his voice is provide by Bruno Mullenaerts. *In the Spanish, European dialect dub, he was voiced by Javier Balas in season 1. However, his actor changed from season 2 onward. *In the Japanese dub, he was voiced by Hiroki Shimowada. *Herve built Iron Sissi, which appeared in "The Robots". *Herve doesn't included in Code Lyoko Evolution, as well as Nicholas, though they have been mentioned a few times. Gallery Secondaires_0128.jpg|In his sport clothes. Secondaires_0601.jpg|"What's with his eyebrow?" Secondaires_0607.jpg|After losing to Jeremie in The Robots. BeFunky_tumblr_m5hiqg2vPL31r7qs82o1_500.jpg|In front the class running for election. 1 herb answers the question.png|Raising his hand to answer a question. 4 herb and nicholas have bright ideas.png|Sitting in class with Nicholas. Triple sot 212.jpg|Turning to stone in Triple Trouble. 2011-08-20 2017.png|Approaching Milly and Tamiya with Sissi and Nicholas. Teddygozilla Ulrich and Milly.gif|Watching Ulrich say yes to Milly in Teddygodzilla. 2011-08-14 1445.png|He must be trying to think. 2011-08-14 1500.png|On his cellphone. 2011-08-20 2019.png|Teasing Milly and Tamiya. 9 evil and her friends.png|Laughing at Ulrich. 17 and it is all revealed.png|He plays a guard in the school play. 2011-10-03 2053.png|He and Nicholas were always good friends. 2011-10-03 2058.png|Scared of something. Opening Act Chris listens to Sissis cd image 1.png|Listening to Sissi's music with Nicholas and Chris Morales. Herb's Drill Robot.jpg|Herve's hummingbird robot. Replika 330.jpg|In the sewer water after falling in it. Faux depart 019.jpg|Interested at Aelita in False Start. Faux depart 164.jpg|Surprised at Aelita's explanations in class. The Chips are Down 9.jpg|Sissi blows him off because she's watching Ulrich. Breaking in!.jpg|Herve can't hold the zombies anymore. Advancing!.jpg|Herve attacked by Zombies. Poor Herb.jpg|Herve's face covered in mashed potatoes. ca:Hervé Pichon es:Herb Pichon fi:Herb Pichon fr:Hervé Pichon pl:Herb Pichon pt:Hervé Pichon sr:Херв Пичон Pichon, Herb Category:Males Category:Minor characters Category:X.A.N.A.'s vessels Category:Herb Category:Things not appear in Evolution Category:Students